The New Girl
by dragonheart971
Summary: A new location, a new life, new friends, and...a new night guard? Why isn't she afraid of us? Something isn't quite right with the new girl, and it's about to turn Freddy's on its head. Expect a rewrite. Even i noticed that this makes next to no sense.
1. Prologue

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. Just my own oc.

Xxxxxxxxx

Twenty-one year old Christine Manchester was a recent college graduate on her way to a new life. After getting her Masters degree in Engineering and Computer Sciences, she was hoping to get a job where she could put what she'd learned to use. However, that plan was already going out the window when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a brilliant flash of red as an 18 Wheeler slammed into the side of her car and rammed it off the mountain path she had been driving on.

Christine didn't even have the time to scream as her once reliable silver Mercedes Benz became a death trap, rolling down the hill and breaking several bones, the flying glass flying into her once stormy grey eyes.

 _Maybe I'll get to meet my family. That'd be nice._

She thought, as the car continued to roll. After a few minutes of rolling down the hill, the car came to a stop, and before drifting blissfully into unconsciousness, Christine felt somebody gently pull her body out of the car. She couldn't bring herself to stay awake, and she most certainly didn't know that the person who saved her would truly put her knowledge of Engineering and computer sciences to good use.

Xxxxxxxxx

Dr. Rafael Bluer cold barely wait to put his experiment to good use as he gently pulled the body of a young girl out of her car, and carried her to his hidden lab. Quickly, after stabilizing and sedating her, he set to work, replacing her broken bones with mechanical look alikes that were designed to give her super strength, and, as an added bonus when he realized her hands couldn't be saved, having been completely destroyed in the crash, he replaced them with silicon bionic look alikes and connected the wiring to her nerve endings so that she'd be able to use them the same as her old hands, and thanks to them not having blood in them, he installed three claws to the underside of the silicone skin and added the wiring for those installed in the nerve endings as well, so they'd effectively become part of her. After doing the same to her other hand, she replaced the bones in her legs, the bionic replacements engineered to give her super speed and an unbelievable kicking strength. As with her hands, he quickly realized her feet had been destroyed by the car's engine slamming into them repeatedly and replaced them with silicon replicas that would give her the ability to climb up walls.

After giving her heart a mechanical upgrade so that she would never die as long as she charged herself, he moved on to her eyes. Gently removing the shards of glass, he sighed sadly when he realized her right eye was unsalvageable and removed it quickly to avoid infection from setting in. As quickly as he could, he replaced the eye with an almost exact replica that would give her night vision, heat vision, act as a flashlight if she needed it, and would be able to connect to the Internet by giving off her own signal. However, the one major difference between her real eye that he'd been able to save and the fake one would be it's semblance. It would glow a deep crimson red whenever her, as he called It 'Beast mode' kicked in. He installed it purely for her own good, mostly to give her bionic half an incredible boost, and would cause the microchip in her brain to activate, but it would only turn on when she was in a life or death situation. In case she ever had need of the boost in a more relaxed situation, he also gave her another mode that would have the same response, but leave her in full control of her actions that he called her, 'super soldier mode'.

He had just finished setting up the USB port and drives on her hands so she could upload any information she needed in the future when he first felt her start to stir. Quickly, he uploaded her language and fighting databases, so that she now knew every language known to man and every fighting style before stepping back to let her wake up. Deciding to leave her for a while, he left the room, returning with a new outfit that would allow her to use her new abilities to their highest potential. The outfit included a pair of loose fitting black jeans, Combat boots that would enhance her ability to walk up walls and across ceilings, a plain white shirt, black leather jacket, and a pair of fingerless black leather gloves that had slots in the back to allow her to still have full use of her claws.

When he entered the room however, he walked in to see one Christine Manchester sitting on the edge of the bed where he had saved her life.

"Who are you?"

She asked. Rafael smiled.

"I'm Dr. Rafael Bluer. The reason you're still alive, although, I must tell you, you were in very bad shape when I pulled you out of that burning car. Alongside the fact that from now on, you should probably avoid metal detectors for a while, seeing that your mostly made of the stuff now. I had to make you semi bionic to keep you alive."

Christine nodded.

"Okay, what exactly did you do to me?"

Dr. Bluer smiled kindly and explained all the upgrades he'd given her in astounding detail, and she actually seemed to be incredibly happy with it. As he explained her claws, she extended them fully and smiled at them, "This is going to lead to an unbelievable April fools day prank one day."

Rafael chuckled.

"You are most likely quite right, and as long as you remember to charge yourself in some way, even eating normal food, you don't have to worry about dying or aging. Ever I believe."

Christine gaped at him for a minute before nodding. Taking a quick break, she changed into her new outfit and jogged back into the room. smiled.

"If you wouldn't mind Christine, I'd like you to stay here for a while so I can show you how to use your new abilities to their full extent. It's entirely up to you though."

Christine nodded.

"I'll stay. I don't mind."

Rafael smiled at her, and they started their training. Within a month, Christine could most likely fight a bear and win, without the use of her claws. It wasn't long before Rafael decided she was ready to go face the world on her own, and sent her off with a final present. A midnight black motorcycle with a wolf painted on the side in silver, watching as she rode off into the distance, never to see her again.

Xxxxxxxxx

Months later, Christine rode into a small town. Deciding to look for a job, she came across Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and an add that intrigued her to no end.

"Why would a pizza place need a night guard?"

She asked herself. Just then, a guy walked up beside her.

"You thinking about taking the job? The last guy's still alive, but he's going on leave for a while."

Christine looked at him.

"You're the last guy, so why should I be surprised that you're still alive?"

He chuckled.

"Before I answer your question, my name is Mike. Mike Schmidt, and you should be surprised that I'm still alive because at night, when the pizza shop is closed, the animatronics try to kill the night guard repeatedly until they either kill him and shove him in a suit, or the guy leaves and never comes back. Most of the guards die. I however, will be back in a month. So, good luck if you get the job. See ya!"

Christine nodded as Mike walked away before entering the building herself. When she walked in, she walked away to find the manager after using her fake eye to scan the building, she found him in his office cleaning.

"Are you ?"

The man turned.

"Yes, that's me. What is it?"

Christine smiled politely.

"I came to apply for the night guard position? I could also work during the evening shift. Actually, I came to ask if I could work starting at 6. I don't mind the long hours."

looked at her for a moment before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. There's a loft above the pizzeria, it's yours if you want it, you don't even have to pay rent and you get your own parking spot. Don't worry about bills or rent, I'll cover it all."

Christine nodded and checked her watch.

"My shift starts in five minutes, so I'll get to the guard room. Thank you for the job sir."

nodded eagerly.

"Not a problem dear, not a problem at all. I'm leaving for the day, call if you need me. Bye!"

Christine smiled again as she made her way to the guard room and sat down. After making sure nobody could see her, she uploaded the link to the security feed and opened it inside her fake eye so that she could see all the cameras in HD at the same time. Relaxing, she leaned back into her seat and waited, continuously watching the cameras.

 _Well then, let's see if Freddy's is really all that bad when the people leave._

Giving the impression that she was asleep, she wasn't surprised when Freddy started to move towards her in camera 3. However, she didn't move. Just as the animatronic bear reached over to grab her shoulder from behind, she grabbed hold of his paw and pulled, successfully throwing the bear across the room.

"I didn't want to do that to you Freddy. But I don't want to die tonight either. I would much rather have a civil conversation with you, something I know you're capable of, being a sentient robot and such."

Freddy was surprised that a human could throw him so easily.

"Fine. I will arrange for the meeting. We will not attack you. I swear it."

Christine nodded thankfully.

"Thank you. Shall we meet here in an hour?"

Freddy nodded.

"What about the cameras?"

Christine grinned.

"I won't explain how yet, but I've been watching every camera here this whole time. It's how I know Foxy is running at the door. Please warn him that I have excellent timing and will not hesitate to slam his head into the doors and kill him."

Freddy gulped and passed the message along to Foxy, who stopped short of running to the doors.

"I feel I should run the other way."


	2. A new family member

I own nothing but my oc.

Xxxxxxxxx

Christine smiled lightly.

"If you are about to attack me, that would probably be a good idea."

Freddy chuckled when he figured out the rest of her deal.

"She's right Foxy. I agreed to insure none of us attack her. I already made that mistake."

Foxy nodded, and after a few minutes, Bonnie, Chica, and Mangle were in the room. Freddy spoke first.

"I called you all here because, for the first time, we have a human guard who wants to have a civil conversation with us. Until further notice, we will not attack the night guard. Particularly this one, seeing that somehow, she can and has fought me and won."

Bonnie spoke up.

"Will she free us?"

Christine spoke up.

"I don't see why you want to be free so bad. The outside world is horrible. People are cruel to each other and kill each other for the pettiest reasons. Beside, you guys have everything I've ever wanted and you aren't even human! You guys have the family I never did. As far as I know, my parents died when I was a baby and I was left in front of an orphanage with nothing but the clothes on my back. I don't even know my real name! And after all that, I was still _human_. Two years ago I was in a car accident that should've killed me. The only reason I'm still alive is because 75% of my body is metal. I'm actually missing an eye, and the one that replaces it acts as a bloody mood ring! It's infuriating! And not just that, I'm still all alone!"

Chica and Bonnie's hearts went out to the girl until Freddy spoke.

"Well…in that case, you'll be staying in the loft upstairs, right?"

Christine nodded. Freddy smiled broadly.

"Then why don't you join our family? We won't shove you in a suit, we promise, and we'll give Mike the same offer when he gets back. You can be our little sister!"

Christine paused for a moment before looking Freddy in the eye.

"Really?"

Freddy nodded and Christine hugged him tightly, crying into his fur.

"T-thank you. Big brother."

Freddy smiled as he rubbed her back with his paw gently.

"No problem little sis. Welcome to the family."

Christine smiled as she was engulfed in a group hug, that included even Mangle. Remembering Mangle's condition however, Christine slipped free of the group hug and turned her left hand index finger into a screwdriver, quickly, she took Mangle apart, and before anyone could complain, she completely ne reassembled her so that she would never be taken apart again and was in the right configuration.

Mangle hugged her.

"Thank you! I've been trying to get fixed for years!"

Christine smile at her new sister.

"That's what family does for each other. Family helps family. Right?"

Mangle smiled, giving her sister another hug.

"Right indeed little sister, right in deed."

Xxxxxxxxx

The next day, Christine was moving into her loft above the pizza parlor. Earlier, she had convinced to order replacement parts for the animatronics so she could repair the rest of them and make them kid friendly again.

She had just plugged in her laptop when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

She called, closing her laptop and swiveling around in her chair to see her visitor. To her surprise, it was .

"Christine, I know I said our last night guard left temporarily and wouldn't be back for a month, but it turned out that the family discovery was a hoax, so he'll be back next week. I wanted to ask if you'd still be here when he returned."

Christine nodded.

"Of course! Anything else I need to know sir?"

grinned.

"We've got new animatronics being shipped in tonight at 8. Six new boxes in total. Along with the replacement parts. I told the engineers you'd take care of everything after they dropped off the boxes."

Christine nodded.

"No problem sir. I'd be happy to."

grinned and walked back down the stairs, whistling as he went. Knowing that her adoptive older siblings were on their break, she decided to tell them the good news. Putting her boots and jacket back on, she jogged down the stairs and into the supply room.

"Guys, good news!"

Freddy and Foxy looked at her.

"What?"

Christine grinned.

"I convinced to order replacement parts for all of you! They'll be here tonight!"

Foxy and Freddy looked at her for a minute before scooping her into a massive hug.

"Oh, and Mike will be back next week. I'm staying though."

Freddy grinned, hugging her even tighter.

"Thanks little sister. We knew you could help us."

Christine nodded easily.

"Thanks for the faith brother. See yah tonight, your parts will be here at 8 tonight. Along with a few new animatronics."

Freddy nodded and the group settled down, relaxing fully until the last customer left for the night. As expected, there was a knock on the door at 8. Before anyone could object, Christine darted to the door and opened it, smiling politely as the delivery men put the boxes down and left. Quickly, she opened the tallest box and pulled out a sheet of paper.

 _Wolfy the Pirate Wolf. First mate of the great Cap'n Foxy the Pirate fox._

Christine smiled and opened the box the rest of the way, quickly activating the wolf animatronic. He was wearing a grey vest and red bandana with black pants that stood out against his dark grey fur.

"Aye lass, I'm Wolfy the pirate wolf!"

Christine nodded.

"Sure, hey, Wolfy, if you don't mind, will you help me unpack these boxes. I think they're all spare parts first the others."

Wolfy nodded and opened the box to reveal a smaller form of Foxy. Confused, Christine picked up the paper that was attached to the box.

"Jr. the pirate fox pup.Son of Foxy."

Wolfy gaped for a minute before watching as she scooped the little pup into her arms and activated it.

"D-daddy! Where's my daddy?!"

Christine sighed and stroked the little fox's fur.

"Shhh…it's alright. I'll take you to your daddy in a few minutes okay?"

Jr. Looked up at her with big yellow eyes, it really looked like he was about to cry.

"O-okay. Tank 'ou."

Christine smiled softly and shifted the little fox into her right arm while she dragged boxes with the left.

"Foxy!"

She called out. The pirate fox looked up immediately.

"Aye?"

"It turns out two of the boxes were new animatronics. You have two new members to your crew. Your son Jr and your first mate Wolfy."

Foxy nodded and gently, she put Jr in his arms. The little fox smiled brightly, cuddling into Foxy's chest.

"Daddy!"

Foxy grinned, watching over his little puppy as Christine set to work repairing him and the others. Smiling down at his first little matey.

A/N

I know, cute. It felt right. Now, for those of you waiting for Mike to come back, that will happen in two chapters, but, for the next chapter, who wants a bit of Foxy and son fluff?


End file.
